brockys_treasure_chestfandomcom-20200215-history
Policy Overhaul
General Age * Under Wikia's Terms of Service agreement, it explicitly states that no user under the age of thirteen will be allowed to use the service due to the fact that they are not of legal age to form a binding contract with Wikia. However, exceptions will be made by staff on DARP with parental or legal guardian consent. We are a PG-13 Wikia and we want what's best for our userbase. If you want to give permission for your child to access Wikia please contact one of the site's three bureaucrats (Brocky292, JayeMalik' or Queen of Anarchy). * "These Terms of Use apply to members and non-members alike. In order to use the Service, you must accept these Terms of Use. You may do so by (a) registering for membership with the Service and/or Company or (b) by actually using the Service. ''You confirm that you are of legal age to form a binding contract with the Company, or an emancipated minor, or have parental or legal guardian consent and are fully able and competent to enter into, and comply with, these Terms of Use. In any case, you confirm that you are over the age of 13, and acknowledge that the Service is not intended for children under 13 years of age. You may not use the Service and may not accept the Terms of Use if you by law are barred from using the Service or accepting the Terms of Use." ''(Source) Vandalism * Vandalism is characterized by any malicious editing of pages to lower the quality of the Wikia or in order to disrupt the community. This could be through means of entirely blanking a page, moving a page, jumping in on roleplays that you don't belong to and otherwise deconstructing templates, articles, forums and talk pages. * Depending on the severity, users will be either issued a warning or ban by staff. If already given a warning, you will be given one more warning before a ban (one week) will be placed. The punishment is up to the discretion an appropriate admin team member. Spam * Spam is considered any deconstructive edits on forum, articles, profiles, blogs or talk pages that have zero relevance to our community. This also is characterized by any inappropriate behaviour or language. We also consider talking about/linking unaffiliated sites as spam and is grounds for a warning. After two warnings, a user may be banned for a upward of two weeks depending on the severity of spam. This decision will be left to the admin team. If a user continues after their intitial ban, grounds for a permanent one can be set into motion. * Moving pages to inappropriate spots or renaming them is also considered a bad form of spam and will result in a permanent ban. Inapprioriate Usernames Community Disruption Sockpuppetry Personal Attacks Language Copyright & Code Stealing Character Page Templates and Wordbubbles User Inactivity Character Inactivity Staff Inactivity Vacation & Illness Chat Langauge * Using Inappropriate Language - A slip of a swear will probably be overlooked but make sure it isn't too severe, though most are censured. Also, all inappropriate words should have at least one * replacing a letter. If it becomes too severe and/or a user is becoming uncomfortable, will result in a warning, then a block from chat, for how long would be up to the discretion of the admin and the severity of the language. * As for PM rules, anything defined as harassment, cyberstalking, cybersex, cyberbullying, and threats are not allowed. If a user is doing this to you in private chat, please tell a member of the admin team, and show them a chat log. Inappropriate Discussions * Sexual Discussions - As this is a PG+13 website, sexual discussions are heavily discouraged and anything too explicit will result in a ban from the wiki itself. However, if users are comfortable, these discussions are allowed in moderation, but, again, nothing too explicit. * Topics - Try to keep talking about something related to the series. While always being 100% on-topic is impossible, constantly talking about Minecraft or the new hit single is definitely not permitted. There are other chats for that kind of stuff, and this is not the right place. * Pointless or Provocative Topics: Some topics (Religion, Politics, etc) can easily deteriorate into a pointless discussion, or even get heated and have yelling and feelings getting hurt. Like previous points, this can be done in moderation, however if it does deteriorate to a heated discussion, then a member of the administration team will change the topic. Threats & Insults * Threats - There are two types of threats: ** If the threat is serious enough, it will lead to an infinite block from the wiki itself. Furthermore, there is a possibility you will be referred to a person with higher power, such as community central. ** There are joking threats, however, usually committed by relatively close users. Usually, these are overlooked unless either of these users take it too far or drag it on enough that other users begin to feel uncomfortable. * Insults - Similarly to threats (see above), unless both users are comfortable with it and it is not too explicit, then it is overlooked. However, if these insults are intended to be personal, offends any user on chat, or intended to cause any argument, then it will result in a warning and if insults persist, a kick then a ban. We recommend ignoring a user instead of insulting them. Spam * All-caps is considered to be shouting, use it in moderation, if used excessively will result in a warning. * Flooding - Do not spell out words like W (next line) O (next line) R (next line) D. Do not add nonsense words to fill up the chat, please. Do not flood the room with ads, links or emotes. Occasional emotes are fine, but having too many disturbs conversation. Activity * Members may not refuse a Private Chat from a moderator. * Activity - Remaining in chat for a really long time without talking may result in a kick. Personal Information * Personal Info - It is prohibited to ask anyone for personal information such as, but not limited too, addresses, phone number, names (though, first names are usually okay). However, it is up to the user’s discretion if they wish to give this out themselves. Images & Videos Reserving a Model * User Model Registration * Prohibited Face-Claims * Sources * Age Realism * Character & Species Character Name * Character Limit * Exotic Character Limit * Age of Adulthood * First Signs of Magic & Abilities * Character Adoption * Character Species Vampire * Werewolf * Nymph * Ghost * Veela * Hogwarts Headmaster/Headmistress Approval * Roleplay Language * Godmodding * Metagaming * Realism * Canon Death * Marriage * Relationships * Substance Abuse * Character Death & Murder * Voting Opening and Closing Votes * User Request Requirements * Requests * Voting for Best Candidate * Blogs & Talk Pages Relevance * Inappropriate Content * Harrasment and Bullying * Talk Page Content Deletion *